I see the light
by Magnusjane25
Summary: Alec goes on his first date with Magnus. T for singing and swearing, and Gwyneth Paltrow.


HIIIIIIII!

Ha...Hi.

Sorry I've been gone for so long, but High School's been a bitch, and I had tests and a trip to Disney. It was good, but now I'm back, and expect lots of lovely stuff.

I wrote this in French Class and...yeah! Enjoy!

* * *

Alec was nervous. Nothing more needing to be said. Well, maybe that it was because it was his first true date ever, let alone with a man, a man who happened to be a warlock. A warlock who happened to like to dress in sparkles.

Yes, Alec defiantly had reason to be nervous.

Shutting the door to his room quietly, as not to wake his family, Alec tip toes down the hall. He felt for his wallet and cell phone in his pocket, as well as his stele, you know just in case he needed it, When he reached the main hall, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and grimaced.

His hard, a darker brown, was disheveled, and he looked tired, bags curling under his eyes. His worn out old ACDC t-shit clung to his sides; it was his tightest shirt, showing off his abs, or in his mind lack there of. Catching sight of a light brown stain on his pants Alec licked his finger trying to rub it off to no avail. Quickly, grabbing his coat, he hurried out the door, no reason to keep staring at himself. I mean I can't look that bad, Alec thought to himself as he rushed out the door, even Gwyneth Fucking Paltrow would look like hell in that mirror.

Alec stared up at the brick apartment which he knew Magnus Bane lived at. The window were dark, showing no signs of life. Maybe they were actually supposed to meet at the restaurant, maybe Magnus had forgotten, maybe Magnus didn't want him after all, maybe-!

Seeing the light go on upstairs and Magnus's skinny figure appear in the window, all panicked, horrified thoughts flew away from Alec's mind. Realizing he was being watching, Alec jerked forward awkwardly, towards the door. Ringing the door bell, Alec looked back up to see the light go out, and he heard swift light feet pad down a flight of stars. A loud thump followed by a loud, clear curse sounded from behind the door, which opened momentarily. To Alec it was like he was in a movie, the door slowly openeing to reveal the handsome Magnus Bane.

Magnus wore tight black jeans with an equally tight shirt which read "Got Sparkles?". His hair was striaghtend, but down for once, the bottom tip whitened. Casual as it seemed, Magnus still managed to slip on some make up, even if it was only a bit of eyeliner and smokey eyeshadow.

Alec felt the tingling feeling he always go when he was around Magnus, call it maybe giddyness, and he managed out,

"You look nice." Magnus' eyes lit up, the narrowed with a lustful stare, as he stepped out of his aparetment.

"Thank you Alexander. You are looking quite lovely yourself, as you always do." Alec blushed, thinking back to the mirror, strangely Gwyneth Paltrow. Shaking his head, they started off down the street. Magnus tilted his head at Alec's sudden movement, and he quickly covered for himself,

"Just call me Alec, Magnus." Magnus smiled,

"As you so wish, Sir Alec." Alec sighed affectionately.

"I think that was the best Thai food I've had in a long time." Alec nearly purred contentedly. Magnus smiled down at Alec, who seemed to glow in the light of the lamps in Central Park. Catching each others glance, they both looked away, awkwardly. Spotting the carriages that roamed around the park, Alec perked up, whispering how he always wanted to go on one. Magnus smiled and trotted off to grab the one that had caught Alec's eye, the one with the white horse. Alec strayed as Magnus argued with the driver. As he approached the lake (pond thingy) he began to sing,

"All those days, watching from the window, All those years, outside looking in," Alec sighed, pacing back and forth infront of the rocks, blocking the moonlight slightly.

"All that time, never really knowing," He turned back, smiling at Magnus who was now heatedly arguing with the carriage driver, Alec breathed a laugh,

"Just how blind I've been." Turning to the small pond, he blinked up at the moon,

"Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight. Now I'm here, Suddenly I see." Alec looked around the pond,

"Standing here it's oh so clear! I'm where I'm meant to be!" Alec climbed the rock, and stood at the top, arms spread out wide, letting that tingling feeling seep through him as he sang,

"And at last I see the light! And its like the fog has lifted. And at last I see the light," He smiled up at the surprisingly clear sky,

"And its like the sky is new, and its warm and real, and bright!" He lowered his arms, smiling smugly to himself,

"And the world has somehow shifted." The brown haired boy sighed, staring down at the lake. He smiled at the glistening water; He never noticed how beautifully the stars glistened against the water.

"All at once everything is different, now that I see you."

"Magnus huffed, having gotten fed up with the driver, and turned his horse pink. That would teach him to call him and Alec faggots. Magnus angrily spun on his heel hoping Alec hadn't heard the conversation. Magnus saw him on the rock, shinning in the starlight, like an angel. Coming up behind him slowly, Magnus approached him and sang,

"All those days chasing down a day dream," Magnus sighed, closing his eyes and hanging his head, as Alec spun in surprise,

"All those years living in a blur," He opened his eyes, lifting his head, and shaking it arms open to explain his disbelief in himself, as Alec stared at him,

"All that time never truly seeing things," Magnus shrugged smiling,

"The way they were." He winked at Alec, and started to climb the rock,

"Now he's here shinning in the starlight. Now he's here, suddenly I know.: He reached the top, staring down fondly, gaze full of a loving lust, at Alec,

"If you're here, it's crystal clear, I'm where I'm meant to go!" The two darted forwards to each other, grasping each other almost desperatly, singing loudly,

"And at last I see the light!" Magnus' eyes glowed,

"And it's like the fog is lifted." They again sang, lovingly string into each others eyes,

"And at last I see the light!" Alec sang, smiling,

"And it's like the sky is new: Magnus gripped Alec in a passionate hug, and they clung desperately to each other, as if they both were the only things supporting each other in the world, and they both sang in a strangely beautiful harmony,

"And it's warm and real and bright! And the world has somehow, shifted...!" Alec leaned away, Magnus still gripped his waist, and blue eyes staring into cat-like golden green eyes, both singing of love,

"All at once, everything is different. Now that that I see you." Magnus pulled Alec closer, so their noses touch, lips so close, Alec could almost feel them. Breathing heavily, they stared at each others lips. Taking up singing again, the harmony was hauntingly beautiful,

"Now that I," Alec looked deep into Magnus' eyes, letting him know he trusted him,

"See...you..!"

Quietly shutting the front door, Alec slipped into his house. Again, he caught a glimpse of himself. After spending a night with Magnus his hair as now slightly gelled into sparkling spikes; He wore a blood red scarf around his neck, new black skinny jeans, new black spiky converse, and he still sported his ACDC shirt, only after Magnus' consent. He smiled, last night had been amazing. Oh, and the sex was great too. When they had both woken up in the morning Magnus wasn't about to let him leave in crumpled cloths, and crazy sex hair.

Realizing he was starving he crept into the kitchen.

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood! Where have you been!?" Alec rolled his eyes, hearing his sisters voice. Pulling his head out of the fridge, Alec called back,

"I just came down to get some break-!" He cut himself off, jumping to find his siter standing behind the door. He crumpled,

"Breakfast." He closed the door, with more attitude than he had intended. One night with Magnus Bane and a slight makeover and I've become sassy, he thought. He trotted over to the cupboard for a bowl, his sister angrily following him.

"Alec, I know somethings up. You have fucking glitter in your hair, and you're wearing fucking skinny jeans and converse." Alec held out his hands out in angry exasperation,

"What the hell is wrong with converse. I just went shopping that's all. Didn't you say that I should be expressing myself more." Isabelle Lightwood bit her lip, annoyed, watching her brother pour the milk and cereal. Alec grumpily stuck his spoon in his cereal, then in his mouth and munched rather moodily, saying with his mouth full,

"Iz, mind your own business. Anyway, what business is it of yours if I did go out to see someone, eh?" She smiled, pointing at him, and he groaned. Damn it, he had given it away.

"Not that, I did. But if I had, why would I tell you!?" Isabelle took a deep breath and he knew what was coming,

"AAAAAAALLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEE-!"

"Alright!" He shouted,cutting her off. She smiled, settling in. He sighed,

"If you must, Isabelle Lightwood, I. GOT. LAID!" She paled, and a giggle came from outside the kitchen, and Clary shushed Jace quickly. Alec groaned, dropping his head on the table,

"Fuck."

* * *

Yay! So, how's ya like it? Reviews are lovely and welcomend. Flames are not, go home you're drunk!

Not really I love you guys. UHM! Yeah, so I'll be posting more soon. See ya, reviews as I said. Thanks!


End file.
